Im going insane
by 13shiroyami
Summary: Okay this story takes place with sora and roxas being sent to a mental hospital/boarding school  when they went in but will encounters with their fellow school mates change that


**New fanfic for ****Kingdom Hearts**** takes place with Roxas and Sora being sent to a mental hospital **

**Sora's POV**

I can't believe our parents sent us to this hell hole again. Me and my younger twin brother Roxas have been sent to this loony bin because my parents say that "we need help" or that this will "even us out". But I know the truth they don't want us there because its summer and this is the time when they do nothing but bang each other

"Gather round children" said the women in the pink dress with too long braids

"I'm MS Aerith and this is group counseling I thought that we should start by going around in a circle and introduce ourselves and tell everyone why we're here."

The women looked around the room for a moment

"Hmm… let's start with you young man." She pointed at a boy with a sandy colored mow hawk mullet he really needed to get that updated

"Huh oh my name is Demyx Nocturne I'm 17"

"Okay Demyx would you like to tell everyone why you're here today." Ms Aerith asked

"My parents say I'm obsessed with music."

"Oh is that so."

"Yeah this is my sitar."

Demyx pulled out a large guitar looking instrument

"Her name is arrapogniero" Demyx said showing us his sitar

"That you Demyx is that all" Ms Aerith asked

"No Ms I'm an alcoholic" Demyx said

Wow I did not see that coming

"Okay thank you Demyx okay whose next how about you young lady" Ms Aerith asked

"Ugh why does it have to be me" the girl with blonde hair and two yellow antennae's asked

"Because the nice lady asked you too so stop being a bitch and tell us your name and addiction" said a really thin boy with fiery hair and tear drop tattoos

"Fuck you If you love names so damn much tell us all your" the girl demanded

"Gladly my name is Axel Flurry I'm 16 I love fire and I'm addicted to sex prescription drugs Lori tabs being my preference and I have an eating disorder got it memorized."

He said all of that like he was proud of it

"Your turn my darling" Axel said sarcastically

"Fine my name is Larxene Nymph I'm 16 my parents say I have an anger problem…"

No surprise there

"…and I'm addicted to oxycodone"

"Really anger problems that's a surprise" Axel said sarcastically

"Fuck off" Larxene yelled flipping Axel the bird

"Okay thank you Larxene, Axel" Ms Aerith said almost oblivious to the argument

"Whose next how about you young man"

A boy with dark blue hair that covered half of his face looked up from the large book he was reading

"I'm Zexion Schemer I'm 15 I love to read and I cut myself" Zexion stopped talking and went right back to reading his large heavy book

"Okay Zexion who wants to go next" Aerith asked

"Oh oh me next" asked a very pretty girl with pink hair

"Okay young lady" Aerith said

"Excuse me I'm a guy"

Wait what?

"Oh I'm sorry you can go next young man"

"Don't worry about it a common miss conception seeing as I'm so beautiful. My

Name is Marluxia Grace Im 18 and im the most beautiful person in this world. I hate ugly things im glad there are no ugly people here well except for th blonde girls hair" Marluxia said pointing at Larxene

"Whats wrong with my hair Larxene?" Larxene asked pissed

"Please you have antenna's" Marluxia told her

"So" Larxene asked

"So I agree with pretty boy your hair makes you look like a bug." Axel told her

"Who you calling Pretty boy" Marluxia asked

"And who you callin a bug" Larxene asked

"You two." Axel said

"

Fuck you. You skinny flamer." Marluxia said

"Blow me Pinky." Axel said back

"Hah I bet you'd like that wouldn't you" Zexion said

Zexion wow that's the first thing hes said other than his name

"Yeah I would." He said in a way that I could tell made Marluxia feel uncomfortable. "What about you emo boy. Im bisexual Marluxia gay…"

"Im not gay" Marluxia said

No one believed him

"…I can tell Larxene loves men. What are your sexual preferences?" Axel asked slyly

"Wait why do you care" Zexion asked

"Because in case someday we decide to have an orgy I want to know what team you on" Axel told him matter o' factly

"Wait why do you think we are going to up and decide to have an orgy?"

"It's something I've been planning…"

Wait what

"…I've never done an orgy and what better place to do it than in a place where everyone's as crazy as me. Well some more than others." Axel said looking at Larxene

"Okay Axel well talk about our sexual Preferences next session Marluxia anything else."

"I have an eating disorder that's about it." Marluxia told us still thinking about the comment Axel made about blow jobs and orgies

"Okay whose next." Aerith asked

"Umm miss." Asked a pretty red haired girl sitting next to Axel raising her hand

"Yes miss…"

"Kairi…Kairi Rose. Can I sit somewhere else?" She asked probably thinking about what Axel said I know I was

"Of course dear and when you've sat down you can tell us a little bit about yourself." Aerith said

Kairi move and sat down next to me

"Umm my name is Kairi Im 15 and Im Bulimic and Anorexic. Im also head cheerleader at Twilight high." Kairi said

"Are you also single?" My best friend Riku asked He was the coolest person I knew with his silver hair and blue eyes mine were blue too but Riku had a cool dark personality

"No. Why?" Kairi asked

"Really you know I can change. That for you." Riku said smoothly

"And who might you be young man." Aerith asked

"Names Riku Knight Im 16 years young and my whole fucking body consist of cigarettes, coffee, and sex…"

So true

"…Other than that there's not really anything I like except one thing." Riku said

"And what might that be." Aerith asked

"My main man Sora." Riku told her

"And what about this Sora what's he like." Aerith asked

"Ask him yourself. Hes right behind me."

"Hi" I said

"Hi" Sora tell us a little bit about yourself

"Hi my name is Sora Strife im 15 and this is my twin brother Roxas"

"Okay Sora could you tell everyone why you're here"

"Umm im a chronic insomniac** (he doesn't sleep)** and I have an eating disorder"

"Hmm I see. And what about you Roxas"

Roxas sat there silent

"Ms Roxas forgot how to talk." Riku told her

"Hmm when" Aerith asked

"About three years ago." I told her

The Roxas started to right on the white board he used to communicate

**Hello every on my name is Roxas Strife im 15 my fav thing is my brother Sora. Im a mute so I can't talk I also have an eating disorder and the dark scares me.**

"Thank you Roxas only two more left which one of you ladies would like to go first"

The black haired girl put her hand up

"Yes young lady."

"My name is Xion im 15 years old. I have split personalities massive mood swings im bi polar and I have anxiety disorder." Xion spilled "Also I hate eating."

"Oh so in other words your one your period." Axel said mockingly

"Shut up Orgy boy." Xion snapped back

"Yes Axel bleeding out of the vagina is perfectly natural for a young woman and is one of the most beautiful things in the world" Marluxia said

"What? Fuck off Pink" Xion snapped at Marluxia

"I was just trying to be helpful." Marluxia defended

"Well it didn't work."

"Okay last but not least young lady Whats your name" Aerith asked a petite blonde girl

"Na…Namine White." She said

"Hi Namine why are you here."

"I have an eating disorder and I cut myself" The shy girl returned to her drawing

"Why isn't anyone eating? What has food done to any of you," Larxene asked annoyed "I mean Kairi come on your as skinny as a twig"

"Shut up your skinnier than I am Larxene"

"Okay class we will continue with this tomorrow return to your dorms." Aerith said

I could tell this was going to be a long year


End file.
